


Because Honey, It's Always Been You

by lynnthere_donethat



Category: Smosh
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, M/M, Some Cursing, shaymien - Freeform, two dudes being guys, two guys being dudes, two guys being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: They’re just two guys being dudes. Two dudes being gays, and two guys being gay! Shayneand Damien keep turning to Boze and their friends for confessions, and she’s getting sickand tired of it. Five times Shayne and Damien confronted their friends for (mainly Boze)relationship advice and the 1 time they didn’t have to hear it.





	Because Honey, It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohcinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/gifts).



> I don't own Smosh, and I hope you guys enjoy!

  1. It was pretty common to have off days at the Smoffice, since they did a lot of filming every other day. The squad was in the Smosh Games room, just chilling around. A couple people left to grab lunch, which left Boze, Shayne, Wes and Courtney. Courtney and Wes were playing a little bit of PUBG, which left Shayne and Boze just lounging. Boze was at her desk, tidying the area up, and Shayne was texting on his phone.



“Hey Boze, can I talk to you?” Shayne asked. She stopped cleaning and turned to look at Shayne, who was lounging in one of the chairs.

“Sure, what’s up?” Boze asked, moving it sit in her chair.

“Okay, so there’s this person that I really like. They are funny, smart, does lots of silly voices and has the most beautiful eyes and smile ever. But, I’m just afraid to confess to them, because we are super close friends.” Shayne said, getting very serious. Boze was taken aback but she thought over what Shayne said.

“Hmmm, I suggest that you should probably just tell them. They sound super cute, and you are obviously head over heels.” Boze said. Shayne nodded, and he turned back to his phone. A couple minutes later, Damien poked his head in.

“Hey guys, food’s here!” He said. Boze noticed Shayne’s head shoot up at the sound of Damien’s voice, and she soon connected the dots, and a small smile spread on her face.

“Aight, thanks Dames! Yo, Wes and Court, let’s go.” She said, and hopped up to get food. She got her card back from Joven. Shayne soon followed after and he was gestured over by Damien. Knowing what she now knew, Boze just smiled, and ate her food, sometimes jumping into the conversation. She wanted verification from Shayne, so she texted him-

**Bozey- Yo, is it damien???**

There was some time before Shayne texted her back and all it was, was the thumbs up emoji. 

 

~

2.

The next day, they were doing some filming for Board AF, and Courtney and Shayne were guest starring. It was the “You’ve Got Crabs” card game, where you’re trying to get four of a kind of a certain card. The only way to get points was to have your teammate, who sat across from you, notice a signal that you created. Damien’s partner was Wes, and they created three different signals. 

Filming went really smoothly, but he felt a little weirded out by the vibe between him and Shayne. Sure, they flirted between each other and had little moments of bickering and even sharing inside jokes, but they got really close during this episode… that Damien felt conflicted. It was after work, and he was chilling at home, just reading and the thought popped into his head. 

**Dames-** **Hey Boze, do you think Shayne likes me?**

**Bozey- idk Dames, you’d have 2 talk 2 him bout that**

**Dames- Okay,thanks Boze**

**Bozey- No prbs**

After texting Boze, he sighed, still unaware on how he should proceed with this. Should he just talk to Shayne about it? Or will that make things to awkward. He definitely didn’t want to ruin that especially after such a long time being friends. 

 

Boze didn’t know what to do. She now held information that both of her best friends liked each other, but it’s not like she could actually tell them that. It’s not her story to tell. 

 

~

3.

**Shayne- Ugh, Boze… idk, it’s just something about him. I don’t think he likes me back, though. I mean, we cuddle a lot, and he says he misses living with me. But how do i know for sure??**

**Bozey- ffs just talk to him Shayne.**

 

This was actual hell for Boze. Damien and Shayne were only talking to her about their undying love, and it’s starting to piss her off. She keeps telling them to talk to each other, but they chicken out. 

**Dames- I know I should talk to him, Boze, but I just don’t want to ruin our friendship.**

**Bozey- Damien, I s2g that you need to talk to Shayne about this… there isn’t a lot I can do to help**

 

They were like lovesick puppies and everyone else has noticed it. The lingering gazes, the fidgety movements and the casual avoidance. It was just like it was after Damien had to read fanfiction for his “initiation” into Smosh Games.

“Hey, what’s up with Shayne?” Courtney asked Boze, where they were just chilling in the Squad room.

“He is having relationship problems and won’t confront him about it.” Boze said, tapping out a response to tell Damien he needs to make a move. 

“Really?? Who?” Courtney asked.

“I can’t really tell you, because Shayne asked me not to tell people, but he works here.” Boze said, and sighed , dropping her phone.

“What’s up?” Courtney asked, confused. 

“Shayne and his little crush have mutual feelings, and they won’t talk it out. They just come to me.” Boze groaned.

“Oof! Sounds rough, girlie.” Courtney said, grimacing. 

 

~

4.

It was another quiet day, they’ve been having more quiet days lately, and today they were curled up, reading the new Game of Thrones book that was recently released. Damien spoke softly, doing his impressions of the characters. Shayne was laying down, letting Damien’s voices and the way he told the story fall over him, letting him relax a bit. 

Damien turned the page, before glancing down at Shayne and saw him asleep. He smiled softly and bookmarked the page, before setting the book to the side. He wasn’t sure how long Shayne had been asleep, but he began to thread his hands through Shayne’s short blond hair. He adjusted his position on the couch so they were more comfortable, and continued to play with Shayne’s hair.

Shayne woke up, slightly disoriented and cold. He felt his head rise and fall, and realized where he’d fallen asleep- on Damien. He was worried, but saw how peaceful Damien was, and he sat up, so he was off Damien’s stomach. His phone was nearly dead and he read through the notifications he had before starting breakfast. 

**Shayne- I fell asleep on Damien**

**Bozey- What?**

**Shayne- Dames and I were reading the new Game of Thrones book and i feel asleep on Damien**

**Bozey- Aw! That’s cute!**

 

Shayne chuckled softly at Boze and he set to work making a scramble and some coffee. He also had the ingredients to make Damien’s favorite tea. 

  
  


~

5.

Damien was smiling, glad the Squad invited him on their “Field Trip” to the carnival that was in town. The bright lights, the rides and the games that were a rip off, lead to a great day. Courtney and Olivia had fun filming the scenic parts and most of the adventures, and Keith and Noah goofed off. No one was happier than Olivia to see the churro stand, as she pleaded Sarah for some money for the churro. They set off, eating food, and recording their adventures. 

Later on that night, while walking among the lights, he and Shayne were going to get some funnel cake, and they had their hands interwoven as they walked down the strip of food carts. Their shoulders would brush every so often, and they held some glances. They decided to buy one and split the money. They were so engrossed in their own little world, that neither Shayne nor Damien realized that Courtney was following them at a distance, recording them. 

They sat at a picnic table nearby, just eating and sharing some jokes. If Courtney didn’t know them, she would’ve sworn they were dating, but since she knew the goofs, she knew they would deny everything- and  _ insist _ that what happened was just two guys being dudes.

 

~

1.

Shayne and Damien were at home, chilling in their apartment. Damien was playing some of the modded Skyrim that he and Shayne played on their first episode of the “Damien and Shayne Show”. He was forced to sit on the ground, because Shayne was laying on the couch, full spread. Damien had been working on a very hard part, trying to work his way through the area, and had been getting frustrated and letting out little grunts and sighs, as he died over and over again. 

“SON OF A BITCH! AHH!” Damien yelled slamming the playstation controller to the ground and scrambled to pick it up again as he respawned. Shyane nearly jumped out of his skin, clutching his phone and regaining his breath.

“Jesus Christ, Damien! What the hell?” Shayne asked, shocked at the sudden outburst.

“This. stupid. Fucking. Game. is. Ruining. My . fucking . life.” Damien said, becoming more verbal and angry. Shayne, although slightly scared, stepped in, and saved the game before exiting out.

“This is more for my safety, because I’m the closest thing to you, besides that controller and I like my body.” Shayne said. Damien relaxed, when Shayne hugged him and he gave him a kiss, just on the lips.

 


End file.
